


The Ghost Of You

by pcyooda



Series: Exo Horror Fanfic Show 2019 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: exo horror fanfic show | #1 day | suchen | angstKim Junmyeon está morto. Pelo menos é assim que ele estava entendendo já que havia simplesmente acordado no mundo completamente diferente, casado com um rapaz que nunca havia visto antes na vida.Ou seria finalmente a sua primeira vida?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: Exo Horror Fanfic Show 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721104





	The Ghost Of You

Rússia, 1917

Uma bala silvou perto do seu capacete. _Foi por pouco_ , Junmyeon pensou, _por pouco que não me mandam para a outra vida._ E realmente havia sido. Mas não o suficiente para que o impacto não o levasse para o chão.

A guerra estava no auge do caos, onde fogo e fumaça tomava conta de todos os sentidos em meio ao frio rigoroso que o país estrangeiro acobertava. Quando o corpo rígido bateu no chão, apenas lhe deu tempo de respirar uma vez.

De repente todo o caos parecia ter sumido.

O ouvido zumbia enquanto os companheiros corriam do seu lado, atirando para todos os lados como se ele nem ao menos importasse – e realmente não importava. Não havia tempo para parar, ele era apenas um fardo entre as botas que batiam contra a neve úmida e fria. Seu corpo era um monte em destaque ao chão branco. 

Então ele apenas ficou lá.

Bombas silvavam por todas as partes. Tiros e mais tiros pareciam ser a única coisa que cruzava o ar, cortando como facas afiadas. Junmyeon, em parte agradecia por ter a chance de finalmente respirar por alguns minutos. Sabia que deveria se levantar e continuar a lutar, mas seu coração apenas queria ser sugado pela vastidão branca em baixo de si. Desejava aquilo com todo o seu ser. Queria sumir. Desaparecer e acordar num mundo onde a guerra e a fome não movessem o mundo dos humanos. Onde ele poderia chegar em casa e abraçar o seu irmão vivo, comer a comida quente de sua mãe e rir do seu pai xingando alguém do trabalho.

Mas, infelizmente, essa realidade já estava morta.

O soldado olhou, procurando algum jeito de conseguir se reerguer e não ser atingido novamente por alguma bala perdida. Havia várias pessoas marchando ao seu lado, várias outras que pareciam mortas no chão e outras que gritavam em agonia pela dor da morte que lhes assombrava. Era um caos.

Junmyeon se arrastou pelo chão úmido, tentando em vão se afastar do meio da anarquia a sua volta. Sentiu a calça prender em alguma coisa enquanto tentava desesperadamente sair do lugar onde estava. Os olhos se voltaram ao local o fazendo se assustar. Parecia como o formato de uma...

— Biraysya s dorogi, svin'ya! – Gritou algum soldado em russo.

Kim nem ao menos teve a chance de saber para onde olhar, quando sentiu.

Uma dor agonizante subir em seu peito no mesmo momento em que a visão ficou turva. Agonizou em um sofrimento nunca sentido antes, por alguns segundos, depois de acabar na mais profunda escuridão. Não fazia ideia o que o soldado havia gritado, mas sabia que era russo. Já havia acostumado com a língua do país glacial mais do que gostaria. As pessoas sempre gritavam entre si na guerra, e raramente era algo perto do idioma coreano tão familiarizado em seu coração.

Quando abriu os olhos, voltou em si novamente. Mas logo percebeu que alguma coisa estava extremamente errada. Ao analisar o local, percebeu que não havia neve. Não havia poeira, não havia o cheiro pútrido da guerra e nem mesmo podia ouvir qualquer tipo de munição sendo atirada pelos ares. Era como se fosse um lugar totalmente diferente do qual estava minutos atrás.

Sentiu um gelo percorrer do seu coração até o dedão do pé.

Será que estava morto?

— Querido... está acordado? – A voz que murmurou era calma e ligeiramente grossa. Mas nada familiar, nada como já havia ouvido antes em toda a sua vida.

Junmyeon parou, olhando para cima.

Viu apenas dois pares de olhos preocupados olhando para si. Eram negros, assim como o cabelo que caía em sua face, suavemente como uma pluma. O rosto, percebeu, também era extremamente belo.

Estava deitado no que parecia ser o colo do rapaz. Parecia extremamente confortável, o que de certa forma lhe causou surpresa. Nunca ficava confortável com pessoas que não fossem de sua própria família, sempre teve um problema para se familiarizar com as outras pessoas. Por esse mesmo motivo, ele não fazia ideia do que responder para o rapaz em cima de si.

— Junmyeon, meu anjo, por que me olhas assim? – O rapaz perguntou baixinho.

Não havia ficado perturbado pelo carinho que ele tinha na voz. Na verdade, ela parecia quente. Como o Sol de verão que há tempos não sentia tocar na pele. A maneira como seus olhos pareciam brilhar apenas e exclusivamente para si fazia o coração de Junmyeon se acalentar.

— Está quente aqui. – Disse, aproveitando o momento que sabia ser um sonho.

O rapaz sorriu largo, fazendo os cantos dos lábios se curvarem docemente. Era um traço bonito e parecia fazer a felicidade transluzir até o soldado.

— É porque é verão. Não percebeu? O Sol está ficando mais forte. – Junmyeon fechou os olhos novamente.

Verão.

Se era verão, então com toda a certeza havia morrido. Como poderia? A Rússia era fria em todos os dias do ano. Estava longe de sentir tanto calor quanto senti agora. Principalmente no colo de um estranho que nunca havia visto antes em toda a sua vida.

— Posso lhe fazer perguntas? – Junmyeon abriu os olhos, encarando a face delicada banhada de luz.

O rapaz sorriu novamente. _Deve ser um anjo,_ ele pensou, _para sorrir assim e ser tão belo._

— Claro que podes. – O soldado soltou a respiração, relaxado.

— Neste lugar... onde é que estamos? — O rapaz parecia confuso.

— Não sabes? Será que acabou por dormir demais? O sol tem lhe feito mal?

— Creio que sim. Sinto... dores na cabeça. – Era uma mentira, mas não poderia deixar de fazê-lo dizer. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha medo de realmente confirmar que estava morto.

— Estamos em Bari, Sul da Itália. Viemos passar o tempo com seus familiares. E... também a nossa lua de mel. – Com essa informação Junmyeon arregalou os olhos, saltando do colo do rapaz, tremendamente assustado.

— Que dissestes? – Sua reação fez com que o rapaz ficasse extremamente inseguro.

— Não... está lembrado? Mesmo?

— Como posso ter me casado com outro homem? – O moreno se entristeceu no mesmo momento. Os olhos, antes cheio de vida e luz, escureceram como se a mais profunda treva tivesse se alastrado pelos céus.

—Achei que havíamos passado deste capítulo, Jun. – A voz do outro parecia quebrada, como se ele tivesse lhe magoado.

Junmyeon ficou na defensiva. O que estava acontecendo? Como seria possível que ele já tinha passado de um capítulo com alguém que nem ao menos sabia quem era — nem sabia o seu nome.

Fez uma pausa, sem saber o que dizer.

Se fosse o caso de já terem se conhecido em outro momento, com certeza se lembraria dele. Do sorriso curvilíneo nos cantos, dos olhos que sorriem e irradiam luz... com toda a certeza se lembraria desse rapaz para o resto da vida. Então porque é que não se lembrava?

—Desculpe-me, meu caro cavalheiro, mas não tenho o conhecimento de onde nos conhecemos. Ao que me parece... estou morto. E por estar morto, receio que isso seja apenas mais um sonho antes de finalmente me encontrar na devida paz do Senhor. – O rapaz mudou a expressão para uma preocupação mais genuína.

—Anjo... o que houve com você? O que está dizendo?

—Não o conheço. – O rapaz abriu a boca em choque – Sinto muito, meu caro, mas esta é a verdade. Sou apenas um soldado morto em batalha que de alguma forma vim parar aqui do outro lado do continente, tomando o lugar do seu noivo.

— Não me reconhece mais? É isso? Quer terminar comigo com desculpas tão rasas? – Junmyeon deveria adivinhar que o rapaz não iria acreditar em seu discurso.

—Sei que não vai acreditar em mim, mas isso aqui... não passa de um sonho. Sou apenas um fantasma passando pelo caminho. Você merece muito mais, merece viver feliz com este rapaz quem eu ocupo o lugar.

— Junmyeon, não entendo. O que eu fiz?

— Não fez nada. Estou lhe falando a verdade. Veja, nem ao menos sei o seu nome. – O rapaz parecia ter se magoado novamente.

— É Kim Jongdae.

—Veja Kim Jongdae... creio que tudo isso irá acabar a partir do momento em que eu encontrar a luz. Só... talvez tenha que me ajudar com isso. – Jongdae apenas ficou lhe olhando, como se tentasse enxergar o que ele estava querendo dizer.

—Não sei se posso fazer tal coisa, Jun. – ele disse, com um suspiro – Se estás morto, significa que devo estar morto também. – O soldado ficou surpreso.

Não conseguia proferir nenhuma palavra mais, estava atônito da ideia de estar diante de sua possível alma gêmea. Seria isso do que se tratava? Havia morrido para reencontrá-lo do outro lado?

Como se não o bastasse, percebeu que os passos em distância de seu amante se emaranhavam em um fio da coloração esperada.

Era vermelho.

Como o sangue que devia ter derramado no chão coberto pela neve da Rússia.

—Veio até mim, meu amor? – Jongdae sorriu, dando apenas dois passos para que pudesse tocar o seu rosto.

Quente. O toque dele era quente como o beijo do próprio sol.

— Até o fim do mundo, a última coisa que vejo sempre será você. – Disse, com a mesma doce voz que havia lhe acordado da morte.

Junmyeon sorriu.

Jongdae sorriu de volta para si.

Ambos deram as mãos, unindo os fios que agora pareciam desemaranhados, retos, como uma linha contínua de um para o outro.

Seguiram lado a lado até o pôr-do-sol onde finalmente podiam ver a luz infinita, abraçando com o calor.

E nunca havia sido tão bom se sentir vivo assim.


End file.
